In the networks of many large enterprises, critical business content is often transferred by a system of complex and interdependent file transfers. These types of systems can reach many thousands of nodes and links in size. Upon reaching such a magnitude, the question of inter-dependability arises. For example, a transfer from server B to server C could be dependent on a transfer from server A to server B. However, due to factors such as poor documentation, staff turnover, the complex nature of the network, etc., system administrators are typically unaware of such dependencies.
It is difficult to unravel these layers of file transfers, rendering any migration to a more robust managed file transfer system nearly impossible.
Complex networks are fragile and therefore pose an inherent risk to a business's revenue streams. Paths within such networks often have a lot of value (financial, operational, etc.) to a business. To this extent, system administrators want to minimize the risk in their networks by maximizing the stability of important network nodes.
File (e.g., business content) transfer paths may include multiple “hops” in a network, passing through an unknown number of intermediate network (e.g., server) nodes. In such a case, system administrators may only be aware of the original source and destination of the file transfer path. The indeterminate number of intermediate network nodes represents a significant financial risk to a business.